A Sparrow's Story
by Rachel-Dark-Hokou
Summary: Jack Sparrow is an immigrant from England. He arrived to Shipwreck City, America, to stay with his friend Gibbs. Years ago, he was involved in mafia business and once caught and put in prison. Now that he is realeased, he plans to 'live the american dream' with his friend. But it turns out that his friend lied about everything and he is not here to do just that.. full sum inside!AU
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Jack Sparrow is an immigrant from England. He arrived to Shipwreck City, America to stay with his friend Gibbs. Years ago, he was involved in mafia business and once caught and put in prison. Now that he is realeased, he plans to 'live the american dream' with his friend. But it turns out that his friend lied about everything and he is not here to do only that... He has plans to get revenge on two suspects of his mother's murder. One of them has moved to Shipwreck City. Along the way, he must work with the criminal underworld of this city to track and hunt these suspects. _Pairing Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Angelica._

**This goes along the story line of GTA IV... and if you don't play the game, well... you could just PM me to ask me stuff,**

**Okay so this will have ONE ending, unlike the GTA IV game. Please vote if you would like a happy ending, or a sad ending.**

**Also, I might make some artwork for this piece, as in the map of Shipwreck City, Jack's looks... etc. I'll give ye my DeviantArt account when I finish making it.**

* * *

Jack Sparrow spent six months on the cargo ship Platypus, and now he was going to arrive in America.

They were planning to drop him off in Shipwreck City, where his dear friend Gibbs said he was_ living the American dream_.

When the Platypus made port, Jack got off and searched for Gibbs. He had informed the guy he's going to move here, Gibbs said he has a place for him and he'd pick him up in a black limousine. It was daytime.

"where is that bloody Gibbs?" Jack looked at his black and gold watch. he had a slight pirate accent.

Jack was was a handsome man at about 5'9 inch tall, he had long dreadlocks that he tied to a ponytail. His short beard was braided into two braids, and his moustache seems like it's well groomed. His usual outfit consists of a white long-sleeved shirt, a black unbuttoned overcoat, black slacks and black knee high boots. He wore a small gold watch with a black strap on his left wrist, and a few rings on both his right and left fingers.

A black taxi pulled up infront of him. "get in Jack!" Gibbs opened the window, Jack opened the passenger seat and got in.

"I thought you said a limousine?! Where be all the things ye said?! The women? The money? The _limousine_?!" Jack said as Gibbs drove.

Gibbs laughed sheepishly, "eheh, well there's a long story about that..."

"I have time," Jack stated,

"well..." Gibbs find it hard to find words. "I think I better just show you..."

* * *

Shipwreck city got its name because the three island from a shape of a shipwreck, the biggest would be Isla de Hombre, in which Jack and Gibbs are upon. The other two would be Isla de Chubasco (the middle), and Puerto de Oro (the left, which consist of various industrial sites).

Also there are small islands, Buckaneer's Refuge (the island north of Puerto de Oro), and Keeper's Code (north of the waters separating Hombre and Chubasco).

Each island was connected by bridges, Keeper's Code had two bridges (one leading to Hombre and the other to Chubasco), Hombre had another bridge connecting straight to Chubasco. Chubasco had a bridge leading to Oro and another leading to Buckaneer's Refuge. Buckaneer's refuge can only be entered through one bridge from Chubasco.

* * *

They arrived at a lousy appartment building.

"Don't tell me THIS is your penthouse?!" Jack said in fustration.

"okay, then I won't tell ye," Gibbs got off and headed to the building's front door.

Jack jerked the car door open and walked out in anger. Gibbs hurried inside and climbed the flight of stairs and unlocked the door on the right.

"Gibbs you fuckin' liar! Get back here!" Jack chased Gibbs upstairs and entered the room.

"jack jack! Stop!" Gibbs scurried away from Jack's fists.

"you bloody lied Gibbs you pig! Everything! The women, the penthouse, the cars, the MONEY! About living the american dream!" Jack grabbed Gibbs shirt collar. He was wearing a casual and slightly stained white shirt.

"it's not me fault for not having a penthouse, money, cars... I do have women though..." Gibbs clenched his fist infront of Gibbs' face.

But he couldn't punch his best friend, they go way back. Instead he punched the wall beside Gibbs' head. The wall cracked a little.

"Hey! It might be a shabby place, but ye don't have to destroy it!" Gibbs said.

"Oh so you'd rather I punch your face, is that it?!" Jack replied as Gibbs backed away. "No, no! That's not what I meant!" Gibbs said, there was a moment of silence. The only thing that was heard was Jack's heavy breathing as he turned away.

"Look, Jack... I'm sorry I lied... but this is all I have! and you of all people should know why I lied! I don't want to worry your father! He has done too much for me already!" Gibbs said, it was true, Edward Teague, Jack's father has once brought Gibbs back on his feet. He turned Gibbs from nothing into something. That's why Gibbs feels in debt to him, and he decided to take care of Jack. And from then on they became best friends.

"and I know you didn't come here to '_live the american dream_', you want revenge on that guy that killed your mother!" Gibbs said, which caught Jack's attention.

"how did you-?" he started,

"one of the suspects moved to shipwreck city last year!" Gibbs answered. "I don't know where he precisely is, but I know a few people who might," Gibbs continued.

"so what do I do now?" Jack said, calming down, "I have work for ye if you want," Gibbs said.

"what kind of work?" Jack replied, setting down his bag. "I own a taxi depot in the south area of Hombre, which is Carblessa. You can take a few close customers of mine," Gibbs explained.

Jack sighed heavily, "fine," he said and rubbed his forehead.

"okay, I'll give you time to settle down. Come when your ready," Gibbs said and left the apartment.

Jack sat on the sofa-bed and looked around.

The apartment was small, with a very cheap TV, the kitchen was a mess, pans and plates left unwashed. The bed wasn't even a real bed, it's a sofa bed. _all that shit about penthouse..._ Jack thought.

"well I guess I have to work, if I am ever going to get money," Jack said and went out. He went down the stairs and out the building.

"now how am I supposed to get there?" he wondered as he looked around the streets. He took out his phone and dialed Gibbs, "Gibbs! Where is this taxi depot of yours?" he said.

"oh oh! You are walking, right?" "

you didn't give me a car," Jack said in a harsh tone.

"right well... go straight across the street,"

Jack crossed the street.

"turn right and go straight ahead until you reach a left turn,"

Jack turned right and walked briskily, the left turn is a bit far. "next?" he said as he reached the left turn.

"turn left and turn right at the first right turn," Jack did as told.

"now go straight ahead, my taxi depot is just ahead," Gibbs said,

"okay thanks," Jack hung up as he saw Gibb's taxi depot sign on the end of the road.

* * *

**Well, end of chapter one! Need to know what you think about this! I'd still continue if you guys hate it... Because I love it myself! Remember to vote if you want a happy or sad ending! If the one of them is chosen, I'd make the other in a separate story, but if I'm going to make a sequel, I'd follow the chosen ending.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok ok... so... this chapter might be kind of weird... but eh... fanfiction got an error and... ah! well... I thank Rumbuss for the favorite, follow, and awesome review! forgive me if it's weird.**

**I edited this! a few mistakes are probably fixed!**

* * *

Jack arrived at Gibbs' taxi depot. It wasn't too bad... On the outside.

The inside was worse. There was a dirty old desk and an old computer, various telephones, and a vending machine. And there sat Gibbs behind the desk, with a decent young man beside him.

"ah, Jack! Meet Will, Will Turner," Gibbs introduced the man beside him. Will bent forward and shook Jack's hand.

A woman came from the door behind Will. "and that be Elizabeth," Gibbs said, "oh, you must be Jack," Elizabeth shook Jack's hand.

"Guys, Beckett keeps asking for his money," Elizabeth says, looking at Gibbs and Will. Jack folded his arms. "tell him we need a little more time," Gibbs said.

"why don't YOU tell me yourself?" Cutler Beckett came in the door behind. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, he was a bit shorter than Jack. He wore a cream shirt with a brown overcoat and black pants and dress shoes. His face was of an arrogant nature.

He was a senior member of the Beckett family operating in Carblessa, a local community to American-English mobsters. He made his income from loansharking and racketeering in the south area of Hombre.

"listen, we'll get you the money," Will said,

"that's what you said last week," Beckett said,

"and tell dreads over there to stop staring at me or I'll shoot his head off!" he continued as he pointed to Jack and kicked a trashcan inftont of him. He then went back to the room behind Gibbs.

"care to explain, Gibbs?" Jack said, still folding his arms.

"I uh.. Let me explain along the way, let's go fer a ride..." Gibbs said as he stood up and motioned for Will to follow, he patted Jack's back and guided him outside to his taxi. Will gave a wave to Elizabeth and went out with them. Jack was told to drive Gibbs' cab.

"so?" Jack said as they were inside,

"so what?" Gibbs replied.

"you scared of a stupid short guy?"

"he's my loanshark... He is a powerful man, Jack!"

"he's short"

"only by a few inches,"

"short,"

"do ye have a thing for short people!?"

"no! I mean... You're bigger than em'! Just smack em in the face!"

"didn't you hear what I just said?! Powerful man!"

"If we even lay a finger on him, he could call his bodyguards and kill us," Will cut in.

"then kill him before he gets the chance to!"

"we can't! Look, he's got guards all over the depot," Will replied.

"how did you two even get involved with him in the first place?!"

"Will and I owe debts to... Um... So we gamble some time and..." Gibbs started,

"well mostly Gibbs, I only owe a little amount..." Will cut in.

"okay, okay I get it! Now where are we going?" Jack started the car,

"so the old hardware store on Hook Ave,"

"good thing this car has GPS," Jack stated and followed the route on the GPS.

The Hardware Store looked like it was abandoned. "what are we doing here?" Jack said, "I'm going to try and win some money. Stay in the car and call me if any weird clothed men enter. Those are the ones I owe money to," Gibbs said as he and Will got out off the car.

"Gibbs... You and your gambling habits..." Jack said.

Gibbs and Will entered the old abandoned building.

A few minutes later, a gray car parked across the street, and three big men went out.

Jack dialed Gibbs, "Gibbs, I think those guys you said about are across the street," he said. He only heard "SHIT" before Gibbs hung up and he came out of the store's back door with Will.

They ran to the car and entered quickly. "Shit Jack, it's them! Drive!" Gibbs said as he saw the men get out and enter their car quickly.

"Get to the Depot!" Will said, Jack stepped on the gas and drove to the taxi depot. The men earlier chased them.

Jack made a left turn and immediately turned right, they kept moving forward until there was an alley to the right ahead.

They lost the men after they got out of the alley way. Jack turned left and drove to the depot.

"ah, we made it!" Gibbs said as Jack stopped the car. "We'll uh... see you soon," Gibbs got out of the car with Will. Jack sighed and put his head on the streering wheel. "argh Gibbs..." Jack mumbled, then his stomach grumbled, "I better go get lunch," Jack then drove to a nearby Burger Shot two blocks away. He got out of the car and walked in the restaurant, but just as he stepped in, his phone rang.

it was a text message from Gibbs.

_Jack I need help over at the depot -G_

"now what is that Gibbs up to?" Concern ate his hunger away as he drove back to the depot.

* * *

"where's the money?!" a man in a biker jacket threathened Gibbs and Will, he had two othe friends who were preparing to strangle Gibbs and Will. "Come on! What's yer problem? I said I'll get the money I just don't have it right now!" Gibbs replied, the two other men moved behind Gibbs and Will and immediately strangled them both.

"ack! Just give us time! Please!" Will said as he struggled to break free, "fuckin wimp!" the one infront of them took out a knife.

Jack burst in and saw what the men are doing, "hey! get outta here!" Jack said "who are you?!" the man with the knife said, "get out of here," Jack replied.

"Jack!?" the man said, "yes!"

the man pointed the knife to Jack's face, but Jack took hold of the man's arm and twisted it, making the man fall of the floor with a displaced arm. "argh! my arm! help me! argh!" the man shouted in pain, the two others scurried to him and carried him outside, "that's right! get out you pricks! and if you even come back, I'll kill you!" Jack said.

"Jack what have you done?!" Gibbs said,

"he was going to stab me!"

"now he's going to kill you!"

"I'm Jack Sparrow, no one can kill me, savvy?!" Jack said. He _was _raised in a mobster nature, his family is actually one of the mafia families in England. His cousins, aunts, and uncles were all mafias. That's why the only thing he's good at is working with criminals.

Will's phone rang, it was Elizabeth. "sorry... I really can't do it right now... maybe I can ask Jack instead? yeah? okay bye..." Will said. "Jack, please? I need you to pick her up at Carblessa subway station..."

"why, she your girlfriend?" Jack questioned, "yes... well... kind of... she doesn't take me seriously at times. and Beckett keeps flirting with her..." WIll answered. "fine, only this once, kid. I be kind enough to keep your _'relationship' _ in good terms," Jack said and went to the door.

"oh and she's with a friend!" Will said, "ooh, maybe someone you can date, huh Jack?" Gibbs teased.

"shut up!" Jack said as he went out to Gibbs' taxi.

* * *

**So... end of chapter two... I have a headache, forgive any mistakes! might edit this again, though... only a few details maybe...**

**UPDATE: I forgot to explain something! Beckett is not flirting with Elizabeth because he wants her, no! He's doing it for someone else who is yet to be revealed in this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so, as you can read, there are a few characters that might be out of character. But it's AU, so... Ahaha...**

**Also last night I dreamt I went on holiday with Johnny Depp, Penelope Cruz, and the other casts of PoTC... It was awesome! We went to Japan and took some photos! I wish they were REALLY saved on my phone...**

* * *

Jack drove Gibbs' car to the subway station.

There were two women outside, one was Elizabeth, and the other... Jack immediately stepped on the brakes as he saw her, making the car stop and he jerked forward. What he saw was the most beautiful woman ever, to him that is.

That smooth caramel skin, along with those dark ringlets falling over her shoulders... Those womanly curves, hugged perfectly by a tight white shirt and a loose black blazer. And she was showing a decent amount of cleavage. Jack had to shake his head to advert his thoughts. And those legs, every curve was traced by those tight black pants. She looked like a business woman, only maybe... a lot sexier.

Now Jack really got to get out of his trance, because they're getting closer! Elizabeth saw Gibbs' cab and pulled her friend along. Elizabeth got in the back seat, and her friend was told to sit up ftont with Jack.

_oh no, bloody hell no!_ Jack thought, how was he supposed to drive with that distraction next to him? Elizabeth scooted so that she was between the two front seats as her friend closed the door. "hey, Jack. This is Angelica. Angelica, this is Jack," Elizabeth introduced them. Jack had to switch his eyes from her chest back to her face several times. "nice to meet you, _Jack_. Now will you please stop staring at my boobs and drive?" Angelica said sternly, she had thick spanish accent, that made Jack's name sound like music to his ears.

"you stop pointing your womanly curves at my eyes," Jack retorted.

"I see you're friends already," Elizabeth said with a slight smirk, "can you take us to Angelica's apartment on Angler Street?"

"uh, sure thing," Jack shook his head again, making the oraments in his hair clink. He let go of the brakes that he didn't realise he was stepping on and stepped on the gas. After awhile, Elizabeth decides to break the ice. "hey, you guys should hang out together," he said, making Jack hit the breaks at a green light, causing other drivers to honk at him. "well, it doesn't have to be a date, but what fun would that be?" Elizabeth started, "stop it, Lizzie!" Angelica punched Elizabeth's shoulder lightly. Which was responded by a light chuckle.

Jack began to drive smoothly again. "but, point is, you don't really know anyone here, so why not start now?" Elizabeth said, "if I find the time," was all Jack could reply.

"'_if I find the time_'? Just how busy can you be, working with Gibbs, huh Jack?" Elizabeth said, "and besides, if you REALLY are that busy, I'm sure Gibbs won't mind you going on a _date_," she grinned. They reached Angelica's apartment, Angelica quickly opened the door and went out. "here's her number _if you find the time_, Jack," Elizabeth handed a small piece of paper with Angelica's number on it. She got out and the last thing Jack heard before he drove away was "YOU FUCKING GAVE HIM MY NUMBER?!".

* * *

The sun was setting when Jack was driving to the apartment, and then his phone rang, it was Gibbs. He pressed the answer button and immediately heard

"JACK HELP US QUICK! THEY'RE ON TO US! FUCK!"

"what?! Gibbs where are you?!" Jack said in horror,

"FLEET AVE'S BASKETBALL COURT! GOTTA GO THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US!"

Jack immediately stepped on the gas and drove.

When he got there, three men were beating up Gibbs and Will. Will wasn't putting up to much of a fight though. The men were the ones who messed up the office earlier. Jack got out of the car and bolted to the men. "we have no business with you, asshole!" the one who isn't beating Gibbs said. "I said if you come back I'll kill you," Jack said as he readied his fists, the man took a swing at his face but Jack ducked it flawlessly. He then punched the man straight in the face, breaking the man's nose. The man held his nose in pain and before he got the chance to strike, Jack had knocked him down with another punch.

The man holding Will stepped up and tried to kick Jack, he took a high kick but was blocked by Jack. Jack took the man's ankle and twisted it, knocking him down. The man that was beating up Gibbs then stepped up, he readied his fists and managed to punch Jack in the jaw but it wasn't enough to knock him down. Jack immediately recovered from the punch and punched the man back.

"fuck you!" the man rubbed his nose, "yeah well fuck you too!" Jack said and kicked the man's stomach, making him fall helpless. The man that was holding Will limped behind Jack and tried to punch him, but Jack's reflexes reacted immediately as he striked the man with his elbow and he fell unconcious. Jack helped Gibbs up, "fucking loansharks," Gibbs said.

"Good thing they're all- Jack that's another loanshark!" Will said, pointing to a man outside the court's fences, the man bolted away into his car. "come on Jack! Let's go get him!" Gibbs held his bruised stomach as he limped to his car. Jack got in the driver's seat as Will helped Gibbs into the car. He stepped on the gas pedal and drove after the loanshark. The loanshark took a right and drove into an alley, knocking several heavy trashcans down, blocking the alley. Jack drove forward and took the first right turn. The loanshark's car was just ahead. The loanshark reached a dead end leading into an old factory. He got out of the car and bolted up the flight of stairs outside the factory onto the roof.

Jack parked the car near the factory and chased the loanshark up the stairs and onto the roof. He has nowhere to run now. "you broke my arm already, man!" the loanshark complained, he was the one that Jack attacked in the office. The man pulled out a knife and tried to stab Jack, but Jack took a hold of his arm and took the knife. Jack stabbed the man's arm and he kicked the man, the man tumbled backwards and fell off the roof, crashed onto some lower roofs until he snapped his neck and finally landed in the water nearby, dead. "argh! I promised myself I won't kill people here!" Jack said loudly to himself, he then went down from the roof and back to the car. "the guy's taken care of, Gibbs," Jack said as he got in the car. "alright, take us back to the depot... I need to take car of these bruises," Gibbs replied. "how did they get to you this time?" Jack backed the car and drove to the depot. "we we're eating at Burger Shot and those guys showed up," Will explained.

It was dark by the time they reached the depot. "thank you again, Jack. Maybe you should take a break for tomorrow. Um... Date Elizabeth's friend or something," Gibbs said, "shut up Gibbs," Jack replied. Gibbs patted Jack on the shoulder and got out with Will.

* * *

**Okay... End of chapter three. Hope you like. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so um... Chapter 4. And, as usual, might be kind of weird. Or might be really weird.**

**anyway, I forgot the disclaimer! I do not own anything related to Pirates of the Caribbean or Grand Theft Auto. They all belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

It was pretty late when Jack arrived at the apartment. His stomach growled, now he remembered he hasn't ate. He got out of the car and just realised something when he locked the car. His hands were full of blood.

"shit," he said and took a look at his right hand. There was a shallow cut, but moderate amount of blood is pouring out. "Shit, I've got to fix this..." Jack mumbled,

"oh so you're a robot now, huh?" came an all too familiar Spanish accent. Jack turned around to see Angelica, standing there with a plastic bag in her hand. "what are you doing here? You know pretty ladies shouldn't be walking alone at night," Jack replied, "I am perfectly capable of defending myself, and I am on my way to the pharmacy. Also I see that you're on your period,"

"you think this is a joke? It fuckin' hurts, sweetie!" Jack grasps his right wrist. Angelica rolled her eyes, "I thought you were though... and fine... Come with me, I can help,"

"how can I trust you?"

"you want me to help or not? Cause if you don't, I'm happy to leave you bleeding here," Angelica started walking. "hey wait!" Jack caught on to her. The pharmacy was across the corner of the block. They entered and the chubby old woman begind the counter greeted Angelica, "ah, Angelica! What can I do for you?"

"I need a first aid kit, a wet clean cloth, and the usual pills," Angelica replied and motioned for Jack to sit on one of the waiting chairs. The old woman went to search for the first aid kit and saw Jack, "oh my! What happened to you?!"

"I cut myself," Jack replied, the old woman stepped on a step stool and reached the kit on the top shelf. She took a cloth from the back room. She walked to Jack but Angelica stopped her, "let me," she took the kit and cloth gently and sat on the chair next to Jack. "ooh um... I'll start preparing the pills now..." the old woman left.

"Give me your hand," Angelica said and Jack put his right hand in hers. Angelica started to clean the wound with the wet cloth. "well, it doesn't need stitches... And it stopped bleeding already... What happened, anyway?" Angelica asked curiously. "let's just say I did some dirty work for Gibbs," Jack replied. "beating off his loansharks, I suppose?" Angelica finished cleaning the wound and applied some ointment on it. Jack's stomach growled again. "you haven't ate, have you?" Angelica stated as she wrapped the wound with bandages. Jack nodded in response. "there's a small restaurant nearby, which my friend owns," Angelica said. "are you asking me out, sweetie?" Jack grinned, "is that a no to the offer then?" Angelica replied. "oh you sly vixen, turning me words around," Jack commented. The old woman from before came from the back room holding a small plastic bag filled with pills. "here you go," the old woman handed the bag to Angelica and she paid an amount of money. She went outside and Jack followed.

"what are those pills for? Do you have a sickness or something?" Jack said as they walked to the restaurant a few buildings away. "they're not for me, they're for my father," Angelica entered the restaurant.

* * *

**well... that's all for now, sorry it's short. I thank Rumbuss and Captain Angel for reviewing, fav, follow and even for reading. I think you two are the only ones reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay I posted another chapter! I thank Captain Angel, Guest, Guest, and Rumbuss for the review. Also I thank Captain Angel for the help with the food.**

**Forgive any mistakes, I make a lot of typos lately. **

* * *

"what restaurant opens this late at night? on workday, none the less," Jack said as he entered too.

"well my friend has late night customers... Not for the food though," Angelica said and took a seat by one of the tables. Jack raised his eyebrow and sat on the chair across her.

The restaurant wasn't fancy. It was medium sized with cheap wood furniture, the decorations consist of various ropes and goat skulls. It was a bit creepy but surprisingly comfortable, perhaps because of the restaurant had a decent lighting. It had a second floor, and they can hear voices coming from upstairs. "check who's downstairs," a low, silky female voice said, footsteps were soon heard and a silver haired woman came downstairs.

"Angelica," she greeted, the woman had tan skin and silver eyes, though she's probably wearing contact lenses. She was wearing a black trenchcoat with a black shirt underneath, black pants, black fingerless gloves and knee high boots. "Rachel. Where's...?" Angelica replied, "she has a customer upstairs... You here to eat?" Rachel said and Angelica nodded. "yo, Joe! There's a customer, didn't you hear them come in?" Rachel banged on the door under the stairs. The door opened to reveal a thin man with a knit cap, still half asleep. "come on Joe! Take their orders, I'll handle the cooking," Rachel shook Joe awake. Joe rubbed his eyes and took the menus and a notepad on a nearby counter.

"well what do you want to eat." Joe said sleepyly. Rachel went in the kitchen.

"what does the chef recommend?" Angelica glanced at the kitchen entry. "Ratatouille!" Rachel shouted from the kitchen. "Ratatouille it is then," Angelica said. "you know the chef's a psycho," Joe stated as he scribbled down. "Duck you, Joe! I heard that!" came Rachel's voice. Angelica just chuckled a little.

"I'll have this steak and a bottle of rum," Jack said, earning a stare from Angelica. Jack just replied with a_ 'what?'_ face.

"you're going to drink?"

"I happen to love rum, and one bottle's not gonna get me drunk, sweetie," Jack replied with a grin. Angelica rolled her eyes and mumbled "I have a feeling it won't be just one,"

Joe finished scribbling down and took their orders to the kitchen and helped Rachel with the cooking. "Who was that woman?" Jack asked Angelica. "oh that was Rachel, Rachel Dark. She just works here at night," Angelica explained. "what do you mean '_at night_'?" he said, quoting her. "she only works here at night," Angelica replied.

A few moments later, Rachel came in with Angelica's Ratatouille and two steaks. "didn't he order just one?" Angelica said in confusion as Rachel set down the food, Joe came behind her with the silverware. "who said it's for him?" Rachel took the other steak, set it on another table and sat. "by the way, who's this?" Rachel said from her table. "this is Jack," Angelica gestured to Jack, who was cutting his steak.

Joe then came back with a bottle of rum. "is he your boyfriend? I never see you date before," Rachel said innocently and forked a piece of steak.

"_no, he's not_," Angelica said coldly. "you never dated before? Really? A pretty lady like you?" Jack questioned with his mouth full of meat.

"ooh I like him, he's fun," Rachel smiled. Angelica just sighed and ate.

Suddenly a man came scurrying down the stairs, took his Jacket and went out the restaurant. And then a woman stepped slowly down the stairs, she had long brown dreadlocks and wore a weird dress that reaches just above her ankles. "Angelica, nice to see you again," the woman said in her silky voice. "Tia Dalma?" Jack said as he lookes at the woman. "Jack Sparrow," Tia Dalma greeted him with a smile. "lemme guess, this restaurant is just a disguise for yer magic business...?" Jack said. "you know each other?" Angelica chimed in.

"Yes, to both questions." Tia Dalma answered. "you're staying with Gibbs aren't ye?" Rachel said as she ate another piece of steak.

"how did you-"

"Gibbs tells me a lot about you. And I usually get around with his taxis," Rachel chewed. "isn't that a little too raw?" Joe said as he brought a bottle of vodka to Rachel. "no. I like it this way. Tastes more fresh," Rachel replied, "anyway, Jack. I have some work for you if you need, I know Gibbs isn't what he says he is,"

Then another man went through the door. "another customer," Tia Dalma said and guided the man upstairs. Jack finished eating and uncorked the rum bottle with his teeth. He blew the cork out of his mouth and drank straight from the bottle.

"want some, Angelica?" Rachel said as she poured herself a glass of vodka. Angelica shook her head. "come on, my treat. I insist," Rachel poured another glass for Angelica. "fine, if you insist," she took the glass and drank some.

Well, eventually one drink became a few more as they chatted through the night. And a few more became a whole lot more. Angelica can tell Jack is already very drunk, she's a little bit tipsy herself, but she can still think. Not that clearly though. Rachel was laughing at a joke that Jack told, which she didn't even remember what. Then she slammed her face on the table and started sobbing. "whas gotten into you, Rachee?" Jack slurred as he sipped his now fifth bottle. "I'm a failure..." Rachel said and sobbed again. Tia Dalma stepped down the stairs with her customer, they part ways and she went to Rachel. "too much vodka for you," Tia Dalma said, "I'll take you home. You two better head home too," she said and patted Rachel's shoulder. Jack got up tipsyly and waved the bottle at Tia Dalma. "yes, you can keep it. Try not to crash on the way home," she replied and put one of Rachel's arm over her shoulder. "will do," Jack slurred and swaggered out the door with Angelica. "should I walk ye home, Angie?" Jack slurred. "sure..." Angelica answered without thinking. They had a long walk to Angelica's apartment, in which Jack crashed into a few streetlamps and bumped into some walls. It was probably a few hours past midnight when they arrived. No cars passed by, only perhaps one or two.

"can I come in?" Jack said with a grin and shook his bottle of rum. "no, and no more rum for you," Angelica snatched the bottle. She was starting to sober up a little, considering she didn't drink much. "hay! There's no need fer that, luv!" Jack tried to reach the rum but instead crashed through the building's door. Angelica hopped over Jack and went upstairs to her door. She unlocked it and went in, Jack blocked the door with his boot before she got the chance to close it. He slipped his hand through the gap and reached for his rum. "you're not gettin it!" Angelica pushed the door. "yes I am!" Jack pushed the door open with his man strenght and went in. He closed the door and approached Angelica. Angelica backed away, apparently you can't mess with this man's rum. "give it back," Jack held his hand out, "or what?" Angelica said, why did she? she did not know.

"or this," Jack cupped her face in his hands and planted his lips on hers, Angelica's droopy eyes shot open in shock. But before she got the time to process it, Jack pulled away. He snatched the bottle from her grasp, "gotcha," he said and drank what's left.

Angelica was in rage. But she was smart too, getting angry at Jack in this state is only going to make her rage increase. She took a deep breath, "well you got what you wanted. Now leave," Angelica said calmly.

Jack chuckled, "but there be something else I want, luv. And that's you," he said with a smile.

* * *

**So... you guys want an M scene or not? I mean I can make it, but not too in detail. This is only T anyway. **

**Hope you enjoyed! review? it will help me a lot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah well, since it's too soon for an M scene, I decided NOT to write one. Have some fluff instead, slightly depressed fluff, I guess...**

**And I made this around 12:30 AM in my time so yeah... That was really past my bed time and I have a sort of typing rush with my fingers...**

**sorry for any mistakes and weirdness! I thank Rumbuss and Captain Angel for the review!**

* * *

Jack kept coming closer and Angelica backed away slowly. Suddenly,

WHAM

Jack was hit on the head with a frying pan.

"Rachel, what are you doing?!" Angelica looked at the hitter, who is Rachel.

"I thought he was going to rape you!" Rachel answered with her shoulders raised.

"that's Jack, idiota! If he were going to rape me, I'd kick him in the balls!"

"that's Jack? Oooo... I did not see that..."

"and how did you get here so fast? I thought you were drunk?!"

"I wasn't THAT drunk... It was an act... To make you leave... With Jack,"

Angelica sighed, "so what are we gonna do about him?" she gestured to Jack.

"let him sleep on your bed!"

"what- no!" but before she could say anything further, Rachel used her man-strength to drag Jack on to Angelica's bed and even tucked him in.

"Rachel! What the hell-!"

"wha...t? Now he can sleep soundly!"

"I can never carry him off by myself!"

"that's exactly the point. And please, be quiet... I live by your unders you know..." Rachel said and left Angelica's apartment.

"what kind of landlady is that..." Angelica complained to herself. She then looked at Jack who was sleeping soundly. She sat on the bed next to his head. She stroked his cheek and it was surprisingly soft. "you're not that bad up close..." Angelica smiled as Jack stirred in his unconciousness. Angelica snapped out of her trance and made her way to the bathroom.

The apartment wasn't lousy like Gibbs', it was actually a bit fancy. Everything was clean, the walls' paint and wallpaper were in good condition. Angelica's apartment was filled with expensive things, let's just say her father almost spoils her. But she doesn't act spoiled, she doesn't want to be a spoiled person.

Angelica had a moderately long shower, and she came out wearing only a loose purple sweater and black, fitting boyshorts. She slipped in the covers and faced away from Jack, who was on the other side of the bed. She was just about to close her eyes when a warm hand touched her neck.

"you smell nice, luv," it was Jack, he sounded a bit more sober. "ah, you're awake," Angelica turned to face Jack. Then she suddenly kicked him, "now get off my bed," she kicked him again until he fell off the bed.

"that was not a nice awakening," Jack retorted. "it wasn't meant to be nice," Angelica turned back to her side.

"alright, I'm leaving then..." Jack said sadly. Somehow, Angelica didn't want him to leave. Somehow some company would be great. Why? Because she had these nightmares as of recently, they were too detailed and she would sometimes wake up in the night with cold sweat.

"Jack, wait. Don't leave," Angelica sat up. "I know this sounds childish, but... I've been having nightmares recently and... I think some company would be great..." Angelica looked away from his eyes, even though she can't see them in the dark.

"what kind of nightmares?" Jack went back to the bed and sat beside her.

"usually dreams about dreadful things don't bother me this much but... It was about a man, in the basement... I don't know who he is but... I think Rachel has something to do with him... She's hiding something..." Angelica explained.

"don't think about it, luv. Just go to sleep... Maybe I can ask her sometime..." Jack put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "how come you're fine about it around her?" Jack asked as she slipped back in the covers.

"I don't know.. It only bothers me during the night... Before I sleep..." Angelica faced away from him. Jack took his overcoat off, slipped back in and tried to put his arms around her.

"don't push it, Jack," Angelica said sternly and Jack retracted his hands with a sheepish smile.

* * *

Jack was awokened by soft violin sounds. It was playing a familliar tone, but he can't quite put a finger on it. And it suddenly stopped. Jack looked at the clock next to the bed. It was five AM.

"AAAAHH!" Angelica woke uo screaming, she sat up and rubbed her head which was covered in cold sweat.

"what's wrong, Angel?" Jack sat up and cuddled her. "same dream... Only this time, much worse..." Angelica sank into his chest and cried softly.

Jack wasn't much of a comforting man, but at least he's trying. "sshh, it's only a dream, Angie..." Jack hugged her. "he killed someone... The man..." Angelica whispered between sobs. "don't think about it... Just focus on me voice, luv," he whispered in her ear. He never thought that this fierce woman can cry. Maybe it's just a process of knowing her...

"I... can't, Jack... The images are still stuck in my head..." Angelica whispered back, before she could say anything, her lips were devoured by his.

The images soon disappeared along with her uneasyness. And this time, she kissed back softly. By the time they broke apart, the nightmares were almost forgotten. Almost. No words were said as they drifted back to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**ahah! sorry it's short, but the rest is going to be in the next chapter! and also, sorry it's laaaaaaate I was sooooo uninspired! but I thank you all for reading...**


	7. Chapter 7

**First off, I thank Rumbuss, Captain Angel, and guest for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story! Also my dear friend LunaScamander17 for um... noticing this story... and secondly, I am sorry there's not action in this chapter, but don't worry, there'll be some badass action in the next chapter! (though I can't promise it to be _really_ badass...) and sorry for any mistakes... I don't know when I did this, but I was certainly coughing a lot... I'M TIRED OF COUGHING! hurr... **

* * *

Jack woke to a phone vibrating next to his head. It was on a bedside table. He picked it up and saw that it was a call from Elizabeth.

"hello?" Jack answered.

Funny, he didn't remember having Elizabeth's number...

"Jack? Um... Gibbs told me that Rachel forced herself in his apartment to get a set of your clothes and bolted off... Where are you? Are you with Angelica?" Elizabeth sounded bewildered at first.

Jack glanced to his side to see Angelica stir in her sleep. "um... No..." he looked at the bedside table.

"really...? How come you're answering her phone?"

Jack stiffened at that question. He furrowed his eyebrows and got the phone away from his ear and looked at it.

* * *

Elizabeth waited patiently on the other side of the line with a grin. Gibbs and Will were in the office with her trying to suppress their laughs.

Suddenly there was a rustling sound and a loud THUMP.

* * *

"Jack you idiota!" Angelica pushed Jack off the bed. "Give me my phone!" Angelica grabbed her phone out of his hands.

"so... How was your night with Jack?" Elizabeth asked teasingly.

"uneventful!" Jack shouted to the phone's microphone in Angelica's hand. Angelica hung up the phone and smacked Jack in the face.

Jack had a genuinely shocked expression on his face.

"What?" Angelica said, confused.

"you hit me!" Jack replied.

"so?"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"who is it?!" Angelica shouted.

"room service~ for the sweetest couple in the world~" Came a voice. Then it sounded like someone slammed their face on the door. "ow!" now they were certain it's Rachel's voice.

"Rachel, did you try and open the door with you face again?" Angelica walked to the door.

"I'm not Rachel! And me hands are full!" she started faking an italian accent. "I'm just your friendly neighbor's butler!"

Angelica opened the door to reveal Rachel with a fake moustache, trying to regain her balance. She had a set of Jack's clothes in her arms along with a shopping bag full of groceries, another bag filled with chocolate powder sachets and she carried a backpack of what Angelica assumed was Rachel's game console. Angelica raised her eyebrow with a bored look on her face.

"I have le clothes for the fine master," Rachel straightened herself and handed a set of Jack's clothes. Angelica took Rachel's fake moustache with one swift swipe.

"OW! THAT FUCKIN' HURTS!" Rachel shouted as she tried to whitstand the pain because she can't rub the skin with her hands full. "cold woman! COLD!"

"I think she's rather hot," Jack cut in. Angelica just rolled her eyes.

"I see you're officially a couple now," Rachel smiled but twitched at the pain.

"what we are is entirely up to society to say," Jack took the clothes carefully from Rachel's hands so everything else doesn't fall off.

"right... I better go now... And Angelica, you'd be there today right?" Rachel turned and started to walk downstairs.

"oh right, I almost forgot... Thanks for reminding me!" Angelica said and saw a small wave before Rachel went downstairs.

"where ye goin, luv?" Jack asked.

"Rachel's 'sort-of-convention' at the beach. You can come with me if you want to... Also I think that's why Rachel gave you your clothes," Angelica looked at Jack's set of clothes. A sea blue sleeveless hoodie and beach shorts.

"she must've known I have a day off..."

"you have a day off?"

"yes well Gibbs figured I should have a day off after beating up a lot of people yesterday..." Jack said with his weird gestures, "well I have nothing to do anyway, so why not spend the day with a fine woman like you?" Jack grinned.

"flattery don't charge these batteries, Jack," Angelica commented, "but thanks for staying..." Angelica scratched a non-existent itch on her neck.

"you're welcome, sweetie... You gonna ask Rachel about the man in the basement?"

"best not to... I tried asking her once... A long time ago... She seemed kind of angry..."

"what did she say?"

"_i__t's just a lab, and the rest is none of your business,_ she can't really lie.. So I guess that's just part of the truth,"

"Ever talked to Tia Dalma about this?"

"she suspects it's someone she knows and wouldn't talk about it futher..."

"this is just getting more serious by the second..."

"forget it... The nightmares won't go away even if I do find out what's down there..." Angelica looked away.

"but you'll have to find out somehow," Jack lifted her chin so her face met his.

"yes... but I don't know how..." Angelica said in a quiet tone.

"Just remember, I will always be there for you," Jack leaned kissed her forehead. Angelica just let out a small laugh, "you should shower... you still smell like rum..."

"isn't rum... good?" Jack backed away and smelled himself.

"I prefer wine..." Angelica said as Jack approached the bathroom. "then I'll make sure to buy you some wine when we go out..." Jack smirked and went inside.

* * *

Jack came out of the bathroom to find Angelica already dressed and ready to go. She was wearing a deep red tank top that hugged her curves perfectly and a loose fabric skirt. Though she looks stunning, she had an occupied look on her face.

"what's wrong, luv?" Jack asked as he set his old clothes down and took his phone from inside his overcoat.

"nothing..." Angelica answered quietly.

"there be something ye worried about?"

Angelica let out a sigh, "I used Rachel's bathroom.. and there were sounds coming from her basement..."

"you sure it's not your imagination?"

"of course, Jack! Why would I imagine banging sounds..."

"calm down... it could be anythin', luv," Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just scared because in my nightmares I am the one he kills... but I'm not me... I was in someone else's body..."

"don't think about it, sweetie... let's just go... maybe a day at the beach will ease your mind.."

"right..." Angelica took her brown sling purse and put her phone in it. She opened the door, went out and locked it after Jack went out. They went out the building and Angelica fetched her car from behing the building. She came out in a metallic green expensive looking sports car with only two doors. Jack went in the passanger seat.

"well this is an expensive car..." Jack commented as he inspected the inside.

"my father gets discounts... he promotes the company... which is actually Rachel's..." Angelica drove to the beach.

"Rachel has a car company?"

"si, the company focuses on making eco-friendly engines,"

* * *

The trip to the beach was short, especially with Angelica practically racing with her sports car.

"Rachel said she'd book a parking space for me..." Angelica said as she drove to a bordered parking space. There was a man next to it and he opened the chain as he saw Angelica. She parked the car and Jack saw that next to them was a metallic red sedan with two black racing stripes, it looked like a muscle car, but was more modern looking.

They both got out of the car and immediately saw Rachel with a black umbrella and sunglasses. "I see you've met Kar," Rachel said, gesturing to the red car. She motioned for them to follow her inside a nearby cafe. "Rachel, you do realize yer wearing black on a sunny day," Jack said as they sat down by a table in the corner. "I'm not particularly fond of the sun," Rachel stated as she folded her umbrella.

"so... What 'sort-of-convention is it this time?" Angelica asked. "it's a food convention. I'm just glad that a lot of tenants actually participated. I thought this'll be a failure,"

"well this _is_ a very crowded beach," Jack said as he looked out the glass window of the cafe.

"shipwreck beach is popular for the perfectly '_harmless'_ shipwreck near the cliff here... You can find lots of shipwrecks here actually, even the islands make the shape of a shipwreck..." Rachel explained.

"so what do you want us to do here?" Angelica said.

"I want you to have fun! And buy some food or something..." Rachel said the last part in a convincing tone, "I'll be here if you need anything..." Rachel took a backpack from under the table and pulled out a gaming console, she then approached the big TV in the cafe and started to set it up.

The cafe's bell rang, someone must've came in.

It was the lifeguard. He had a strong built body and black hair, one might say he's quite handsome with tan skin.

"Angelica!" The lifeguard greeted Angelica. "Nathan!" she greeted him with a hug. Jack squinted at the man, something inside him felt... Weird. And it's a bad weird, not a good weird.

"who's this chum?" Nathan asked. This man is really starting to piss Jack off.

"this is Jack, and he's not a chum," Angelica punched Nathan lightly on his arm. "whatever, let's go get something to eat," tugged on Angelica's arm.

"I think I'll go with Jack, thanks,"

"the chum? Eh, come on. A lady like you can have better... Me for example," he flashed his white teeth and kept pulling Angelica's arm.

"hey don't ye touch her like that!" Jack had to fight back the urge to punch this man.

"oh, so you're trying to be a savior now huh?!" Nathan pushed Angelica out of the way. The worker behind the counter sighed and rolled his eyes, and so did Rachel, apparently this has happened many times before. "bring it on, chum!" Nathan started to show off his muscles and flexed them. Jack just raised an eyebrow and punched Nathan right in the face, which knocked him down with a bleeding nose.

"you know, maybe boss should fire you... He hired you to save lives, not pick fights," a woman in a bussiness suit entered. Nathan stood up holding his bleeding nose. "what?! No! I'm going! But this isn't the last you see of me, _Jack_!" he went out the cafe and back to his post.

"I'm sorry, we tried to find a better one, but apparently he's all we've got," the woman said and went to the counter to buy some coffee.

"he's all talk, how are you even friends with that guy?" Jack asked Angelica as they exited the cafe.

"I'm forced to stick around him... He's my father's friend's son.. A rich one. The only good side of this friendship is that he gives me gifts... As if my father isn't giving enough," Angelica complained.

"I don't like the guy,"

"are you jealous?" Angelica teased.

"no! Why would I, the one and only _Jack Sparrow_, be jealous of a huge oaf- no wait that's Gibbs- a selfish jerk filled with ego?"

"you're just jealous he knew me before you did..." Angelica teased on.

"Am not!" Jack pouted.

"yes you are," Angelica gave a peck on his pouted lips, "you cutie," she then walked on.

Now Jack felt the good kind of weird. Where his tummy would feel like flowers bloomed and butterflies flew in it. It was weird and Jack did not understand it, he has never felt this way before...

"Jack, you coming or not?" Angelica called back with a smile, knowing that last comment hit something in him. Jack shook his head and pulled on his hood to hide the slight blush that was forming on his cheeks.

* * *

**ah! sorry it took so long! but inspiration doesn't come at the best of times! hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

* * *

**Hi readers! It's Rumbuss here, uploading for Rachel! Unfortunately she has been having internet troubles and was not able to upload personally for you, so here I am! Rachel for an hour! :)**

**Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Because let me say, I love this story! :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes! Rachel will be back to edit it fully once her internet is better!**

**Rachel would like to thank everyone who reviewed her last awesome chapter!**

**enough of me, here's chapter 8! -Rum**

* * *

Jack and Angelica walked to the food stands on the beach. There was a map on the right of the path. The food convention was divided by country, and they were entering through the Japanese area.

"do you want to eat anything, Jack?" Angelica asked as she inspected the stands. Jack just shrugged.

"what's wrong, Jack?" Angelica asked with a smile.

"nothin'... Just feel weird..." Jack held his fluttering stomach.

"hm... Maybe some dango will cheer you up...?" Angelica walked over to a dango stand.

"hola, señorita! Here to buy some dangos?" the man behind the counter said, "oh oh, forgive my Spanish accent, I'm just watching the business for my Japanese family member," the man said as he saw Angelica raise an eyebrow.

"sí, I understand... I'd like three, por favor," Angelica replied. The man smiled and handed a plate with three sticks of dango. Angelica paid for the dango and walked back to Jack.

"what's that..." Jack asked from under his hoodie.

"it's dango, a treat from Japan, you should try some," Angelica took one stick, she aimed the dango at Jack's closed mouth. "open,"

Jack opened his mouth and shyly accepted the treat with a slight blush on his cheeks. Angelica pulled the stick, which now only had two pieces of dango.

"well, what do you think?" Angelica said as she ate the second piece.

"it tastes weird..." Jack mumbled, still chewing the dango.

"come, let's sit," Angelica motioned for Jack to follow her to a table with two seats nearby. She set the plate on the table. "I think it's rather sweet... Want another?" Angelica ate the last piece of dango on the stick she was holding. She then took the second stick and aimed it at Jack's mouth.

"come on, you know you want some..." Angelica poked his mouth with the tip of the dango.

"gimme that..." Jack took the dango from Angelica's hand. Angelica smiled and ate the last stick of dango.

"your lips taste sweeter than this, luv," Jack smirked.

"ah, finally we have the old Jack back," Angelica rolled her eyes, "what do you want to do next?"

Jack shrugged. He ate the last piece of dango on his stick and stood up. Angelica finished hers as well.

Jack walked near the shoreline and took off his sandals. He stepped in the soft waves of sea water and closed his eyes. Oh how he loved the sea. He took off his hood and inhaled the smell of the sea.

"well aren't you a big fan of the sea..." Angelica commented as she caught up to him.

"aye, it's freedom, luv... I've loved the sea since I was a boy..." Jack smiled as he inhaled again.

"I suppose it is..." Angelica took off her sandals and purse and stepped in the water too. She went further than Jack, dipped her hand in the water and grabbed a hand full of wet sand.

"Angie, what are ye doin-" before he got to complete his sentence, a ball of wet sand hit his face. "ey!" he washed off the sand with seawater and grabbed some wet sand too. He threw it at Angelica, it hit her shoulder.

"you missed, Jack!" Angelica ran further until the water reached her knees.

"oi, you're cheatin' luv!" Jack ran after her. Of course running in water is a bit tricky, and before he got to reach her, she threw another sand ball at him.

"how can I cheat if there are no rules?" Angelica replied playfully.

Jack tackled her, making them both splash in the water. "now you're cheating!" Angelica said as they got their heads out of the water. "I thought there be no rules, sweetie," Jack smirked, he was still sitting in the water when Angelica stood up. "great, now we're both wet," She ran her fingers through her wet hair. Jack stood up and shook his head, making water drip from his hair. "Remember that you started it," Jack was still smirking as she turned to him with a hand on her hip.

"but I didn't say we-" she was cut off by his lips on hers, and she kissed back with equal force.

"eeeewww, are you trying to get cooties from that woman?" A boy's voice was heard.

Jack pulled away to see a small blonde boy with his brunette friend holding water guns in their hands. They were about six years old.

Then he felt Angelica push him back in the water. When he resurfaced, he saw Angelica already running away with a smile.

"you two help me, I'll buy ye some ice cream," Jack said to the two kids. They smiled widely and went to chase Angelica. Jack stood up and went after her too.

"Jack, you're really cheating this time!" Angelica saw the two kids chasing her.

"ye said there were no rules!" Jack said as the kids shot Angelica with their water guns. He ran to Angelica and splashed her with water.

"alright, alright. I surrender!" Angelica said playfully as she tried to avoid the water. The kids stopped shooting and turned to Jack.

"well, boss. I think we got the job done," they gave Jack a salute. Jack walked to Angelica and put a hand on her waist. "aye, I think ye did, boys. Come on, let's go get some ice cream," Jack replied and they all walked back to the beach. Jack and Angelica put on their sandals and she took her purse.

They walked to a nearby ice cream stand.

"what flavor, boys?" Jack asked the kids.

"I like vanilla! With chocolate chips!" The brunette one answered.

"I want chocolate! With chocolate chips!" the blonde one said.

The man behind the cooling machine scooped up their ice cream. "you two sure are a fan of chocolate chips!" the man gave the ice cream-ed cones to the kids.

"thanks mister!" the blonde one said as he licked the ice cream.

"yeah, you're the best stranger ever!" the brunette one said, "we'll be going now. And mister, if you want to give us free ice cream again, we're here mostly on weekends!" and they both walked away with happy faces.

"you want ice cream, luv?" Jack asked Angelica.

"sure... Cookies and cream would be great... cheater," Angelica smiled and poked his chest.

"coffee for me," Jack said to the man. The man gave the two ice cream to Jack and Angelica. Jack took out his wallet an paid the man with wet dollar bills. The man reluctantly accepted the bills and put the them near the cash register where the sunlight shone.

With one hand still on her waist, he guided her to a bench nearby. They sat there at ate their ice cream.

"remind me to never play a game with you," Angelica said.

"oh but ye gotta admit that was fun,"

"yes it was, but now we have to dry off, cheater,"

"stop callin' me a cheater, there were no rules, savvy?"

"you're getting ice cream all over your moustache, Jack," Angelica laughed.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and tried to look at his moustache, not trusting her words.

"here let me get that," Angelica turned his head to face her. She leaned in and licked the ice cream off his moustache. Jack's eyes widened in surprise, and his stomach felt tingly again. The weird feeling was coming back!

"Jack?" Angelica waved a hand in front of Jack's tranced face. Jack shook his head, he looked away from her to the sea and ate his ice cream quietly.

Angelica can see a light pink blush on his cheeks. She smiled and ate her ice cream as well.

Jack finished his ice cream and decided to let his hair out to dry. So he took off his hair tie and his hair sprawled over his shoulder.

Now it was Angelica's turn to blush, Jack looked handsome with his hair out. Despite it being dreadlocked. He felt her looking and he looked at her, "you okay, Angie?" He asked with a smirk, he knew he got her this time.

"ah.. um.. I'm fine.." Angelica stuttered, she doesn't stutter often... So why is she stuttering now? A voice in the back of her head shouted it's love! and she had to shake her head to make it go away. It was her turn to look away and she ate the last piece of her cone.

"I be too handsome for you, sweetie?" Jack leaned back in the bench.

"shut up," Angelica replied.

Jack stood up and his phone rang in his pocket. He was half relieved that it's not broken after that little dip.

"aye?" he answered.

"Jack, some men just went in the cafe and they were looking for you... From the badges on their jackets, I think they work for Beckett. Two of them are in a blue and a gray sedan in the parking lot now, the other two are probably still looking for you..." it was Rachel.

Jack turned around and saw a glimpse of two men who seemed like they were looking for him. He pulled Angelica into a small space between two stands.

"aye, I see them," Jack said quietly.

"I suggest you make a run for it, I think they're trying to kidnap you, not kill you... I'll see what I can do to help..." Rachel hung up and Jack put his phone back in his pocket. The two men past by and Jack pulled Angelica along as he walked briskly to her car.

"friends of yours?" Angelica asked, "here, you drive, I got a plan," She gave the car key to Jack.

Jack got in the drivers seat and saw that the two men saw him. "oi! There he is! Hurry let's get to the car!" one of them said. Jack reversed the car and bolted out the parking lot.

The two cars followed them with almost equal speed, Jack took a sharp left turn, trying to shake them off. But they started shooting at them. "so much for not trying to kill me," Jack said as a bullet hit the car's back window, breaking it.

Angelica opened the drawer in the passenger seat to reveal a handgun and an uzi sub-machinegun with a suppressor. She threw the handgun to Jack who caught it.

"I suggest you focus on driving though," Angelica opened the passenger window. Jack took a confused glance at her but got his eyes back on the road.

Soon after, Angelica started shooting the other cars, aiming for the driver or the tires. She shot the blue car's tyres and it crashed into a wall.

"where did you learn to shoot like that, luv?!" Jack shouted over the sound of gunshots. He was driving through oncoming traffic and many cars were honking at him. He wanted to get back to the other side of the road, but it was bordered by trees and bushes.

"do I really have to answer that right now?!" Angelica shouted back, she tried to shoot the other driver, but he went to the other side of the car. Jack managed to get back on the other side of the road and saw the men try to shoot him from the other car. They managed to break the window next to him.

He held the wheel with one hand and the handgun in the other. And he shot the two men with two clean shot to the head.

"where did you learn to shoot like that?" Angelica reversed the question. Jack took a sharp right turn and slowed the car down to normal speed. He pulled over the car on the side of the road.

"I have many experience in killing people, luv," he panted, "and how did the police not see that?!" he looked at the broken back window. They decided to rest and catch their breathes.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on Angelica's side of the car. It was Rachel, "hello, you two... if you're wondering why the cops didn't see that... well I took care of it... and how I found you is I tracked your cellphone signal... also here is your clothes, I saw you playing with water earlier... you can change in the bathroom in that store but I suggest you don't leave an expensive car with a broken window alone... and also... there's a little blood..." Rachel saw a minor cut on Angelica's cheek, it had a little blood and Rachel wiped it off and licked it. "sorry... I'm not a vampire.. but I've always wanted to taste someone else's blood... and the car... call me and tell me where it'll be... I'll send a tow and get it to the repair shop..."

"thanks, Rachel," Angelica took the clothes from Rachel.

"you're welcome, I'm happy to help!" Rachel then walked in a the electronics store she mentioned earlier.

"are ye sure she's not stalking you... or us?" Jack said.

"I can't be sure... that woman is loco,"

"so where should we go now?"

"let's just get changed and then we'll decide," Angelica got out and went into the store.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
